Fears (Voltron Legendary Defender)
by PenMelody
Summary: He knew that it was probably more scared of him than he was of it. Keith knew this, he really did. But even though he knew he was still unable to stop the unexplained fear that clenched his heart the first time he saw it. He backed into the wall, putting as much distance between it and him. He was being stupid, and he knew it. Keith reveals a small fact about himself to the T


Keith knew he was being stupid.

Rationally he knew that it was idiotic. In his head he knew that this fear was silly. Logically he knew that it couldn't hurt him. And he knew that it was probably more scared of him than he was of it. Keith knew this, he really did. But even though he knew he was still unable to stop the unexplained fear that clenched his heart the first time he saw it. He backed into the wall, putting as much distance between it and him.

He was being stupid, and he _knew_ it.

But knowing he was being stupid did nothing to quench the high pitched (and rather girly) scream that escaped from his dry throat when the spider-like creature raised one of its hairy legs from just behind the kitchen cabinet. And it didn't stop him from screeching when it scuttled across the kitchen floor to the other side of the room.

He knew that the spider meant him no harm, and he knew that his fear was irrational. But he screamed anyway. A scream loud enough that it caught the attention of the other paladins, who immediately rushed to his aid. With a loud crash and a grunted reprimand of 'Dammit Lance.' the other paladins stood, bayards drawn in the kitchen doorway.

Shiro looked to Keith, searching him for injury or wounds. Lance looked quickly around the room, in search of an enemy or another form of danger. When both paladins found nothing they sighed and lowered their bayards, prompting the others to do the same.

"Keith, are you OK? What happened?" Shiro asked confused. Keith looked down, fighting to steady his heart rate and keep his face a neutral colour.

"M'fine" He grumbled, avoiding eye contact as the slight heat on his cheeks spread to the rest of his face. He looked to the far wall, spotting the spider attempting to climb it. His heart froze for a second. He shrieked again and jumped behind Hunk. Hoping that the biggest paladin would be adequate protection against the terrifying beast.

"What the hell?" Pidge said, looking around for the apparent danger. After a few moments they managed to trace Keith's gaze to the spider on the wall.

"Really?" they asked, shooting Keith an exasperated look.

"Shut up" he replied, adopting an embarrassed pout and ducking further behind his meat shield.

"Oh my god- Keith is scared of spiders!" Pidge gasped, struggling to get the words out around their laughter. They snorted as Shiro elbowed them in the side to no effect.

"Laugh it up Pidge, I bet there's something you're scared off" Lance said, locating a cup and tossing it to the waiting Shiro, who proceeded to dispose of the offending creature.

As soon as the spider was removed Keith relaxed, coming out from behind Hunk with a thunderous expression on his face. He glared at the others, his expression daring them to make fun of his fear. When no one said anything he moved his gaze to the floor, and began to glare holes into the surrounding floor tiles.

"Ice cream" Lance said suddenly, breaking the silently building tension.

"What?" Keith asked, looking fully at the blue paladin.

"Ice cream" Lance repeated, looking anywhere but Keith.

"What about it?" Hunk asked, unsure as to how the frozen treat had anything to do with the current situation.

"I'm terrified of it, mama gave it to the younger kids once and it. Was. Terrible. _Never again_." Lance explained with a shudder. Shiro, picking up on Lances intended purpose of sharing his fears, began to speak.

"Button down shirts, I never liked them" Shiro admitted, looking to the ceiling in thought. "They take too long to get off and I feel trapped, and I'm not very good with buttons." He added, unconsciously fiddling with the sleeve that covered his prosthetic arm. Hunk cleared his throat.

"Electric mixers, I watched a movie where someone got shocked by one and haven't picked one up since" he confessed, shivering at the memory.

Everybody turned to look at Pidge, who blushed and looked away.

"What are you looking at?" She grumbled, crossing her arms defensively in front of her. Hunk and Lance looked at each other and grinned, before dive bombing the smaller pilot.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Pidge shrieked, trying desperately to wiggle out of their combined grasp.

"You have to the count of three before we tickle it out of you" Lance said, fist bumping Hunk when his words caused the green clad paladin to pale.

"You wouldn't dare." They snarled, horror adorning their face.

"Three." Hunk started cheerfully, adjusting his grip so to free his left hand,

"Two." Lance smirked, hovering his hand over her hip tauntingly

"On-"

"OK! It's teddy bears" Pidge shrieked, sighing in relief as she was released. Keith raised an eyebrow at her and she rushed to explain.

"When I was four Matt edited my teddy so that it growled whenever I picked it up..." Pidge muttered, looking pointedly in the opposite direction of the rest of the group.

The other paladins began to laugh and Keith allowed himself to smirk. His team had just shared some of their most embarrassing fears, all to save him from his own humiliation. They had opened themselves to ridicule to make him feel better. He appreciated that.

 _It was just like having a family._


End file.
